Ex-Angel
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: Writer finally has to tell the truth about one of the many parts about him. Important message at the end!


Writer Rhymes was playing Sorry with Sunil, Pepper, and Buttercream. He picked up a card and read it aloud.

"Move 12 spaces."

He picked up one of his green pieces and moved it. He looked up at his friends and saw their confused looks.

"What?"

"You're a hedgehog, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then what's up with wings?"

Writer looked to his left and right and saw white wings. He squeaked and shove them back behind him.

"Excuse me."

Writer ran off to the back of the pet shop and, when he knew he was alone, let go of the wings and looked at the diamond on his collar.

"Rachel! Rachel, answer me!"

The diamond flashed.

"Yes, Wallace?"

"Don't call me that. What's going on? Why are my wings showing?"

"You've been living this lie too long, Wallace. It's time to tell them the truth."

"Never! Just give me a little more time! They don't need to know yet!"

"We don't need to know what, Wally?"

Writer froze.

He let go of his diamond and turned to look at Buttercream, his loving wife.

Writer gulped. He couldn't lie to her, he just couldn't. He took a deep breath and took her paws, still holding his wings.

"I'm gonna show you something I haven't shown anyone. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Buttercream nodded.

Writer sighed and let go of his wings. A golden halo above his head.

"I'm an ex-angel."

Buttercream blinked twice.

"My husband's an ex-angel."

"Are you-"

"My husband's an ex-angel."

"We've established that."

Buttercream walked up to him and gave him and big hug.

"My husband's an ex-angel!"

Writer smiled and hugged Buttercream back. He pulled her back in front of him.

"We can't let anyone find out."

"But, why?"

"I don't want them to think higher of me."

"Oh, ok. But what about the kids?"

"They can know later, but right now, we need to figure out how to keep everyone else from finding out."

"Bing-a-ping-a! I got it!"

Buttercream pulled off Writer's sweater, causing him to cover himself.

"You don't wear pants, Wally."

"Oh yeah."

She put it back on, covering his wings. She grabbed the halo, removing Writer's collar at the same time. She put the halo around his neck, the collar over it.

Writer suddenly felt the angel items dissolve. He prayed then shouted, "Hallelujah."

"Thank you, Rachel."

His diamond flashed. He picked it up and looked at.

"I'll give you 3 more hours. But if you don't tell them, you're coming back to Heaven."

Writer dropped the diamond and sighed.

"What are you two doing back here, mating?"

Vinnie received a thwack to the back of the head by Penny Ling's paw.

"Vinnie!"

"What? It's a legitimate question!"

"No, Vinnie, we weren't mating."

"We were discussing something."

"Whatever, come on. The kids are back."

Writer smiled as his kids ran up to him. They tackled him to the ground and began attacking him with hugs.

"Alright. Alright! Hippity-hoppity off your father!"

The 4 kids did as they were told and got off.

"Hey kids! Let's go to Sweet Delights real quick. Daddy has to tell you something."

The hybrids cheered and followed their parents into the candy store.

(In Sweet Delights)

Splotch reached for an icing pop, only to had his hand slapped by his mother.

"Ow! Mom!"

"You're being noisy-woisy! No eating the sweets!"

The hyper-active rabbit paused.

"Unless I say so."

Writer wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He dipped her, locking her fingers between hers. They rubbed noses.

"Writer! Not in front if the kids!"

"Aw, let'em watch."

"Ew!"

"Sick!"

"Gross!"

"Nasty!"

"Let'em have some candy, sweetheart. It wouldn't matter anyway."

Writer pulled her closer.

"You're sweet enough to replace them."

Buttercream felt her heart race. She playfully pushed away Writer, who let them back up.

"Just one piece of candy-wandy!"

The hedgehog-rabbit hybrids cheered and picked out their sweets.

Coffee Cream got a caramel-apple-cherry-cream s'more.

Buttermilk got lollipop glasses.

Sketch got a macaroon jelly roll.

Splotch got an icing pop.

"Alright kids, now that you've got your treats, Daddy's gonna tell you guys something very important. But you can't tell anyone! Not yet anyway."

"Not even Raja, Carrie, or Sepper?"

"Or Melody, Chase, or Grace?"

"Or Minka and Digby's kids who I have not taken the time to get to know?"

"Or Lucifer and Hera?"

"None of them! Wait. Who's Grace?"

"Didn't you know that Grace died inside Zoe when Mister Blato flung her into a wall?"

"No. No one told me that. Whatever! Just look."

Writer took a deep breath. He reached behind him and pulled down, causing his wings to spread. He reached up and drew a circle above his head, a golden halo forming.

"You're dad's an ex-angel."

The 4 kids mouths hung open. They could not believe what they just heard.

"Our..."

"Dad..."

"Is..."

"An..."

"Ex-angel."

They said the last word at the same time. Smiles began spreading across their faces.

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Radical!"

"Sweet!"

They ran up and hugged their dad, knocking him over once more. Writer snapped and the angel items dissolved.

"Alright! Get off."

Writer stood up looked at his kids. An idea formed in his mind.

"Ping!"

His halo appeared for a split second.

"Coffee, Butters, Sketch, and Splotch. This is important. I need you to round up all your friends and bring them to the front of the pet shop."

He turned to Buttercream.

"Buttercream, I need to round up everyone, including Sanjay and Ava, and bring them to the front of the pet shop also. We've only got 5 minutes until I'm gonna be forced to return to heaven."

The family a 6 nodded to each other and hopped off.

"Wait a minute... I've only got 5 minutes?! This calls for action music!"

Writer pulled out my 3DS XL (I actually have one, no lie) and went to music. He put on Tick Tock Clock, a soundtrack of a Mario Kart 8 (My brother bought this for us the day after it came out) race track.

(This would make a lot more sense if you listened to the song for a few minutes while continuing to read. But anyway, cue the time in the top right corner of the screen!)

5:00

Coffee and Sketch were leading Raja, Carrie, Lucifer, and Hera back to the Pet Shop. Hera didn't want to come, but Lucifer picked up his sister and carried her anyway.

4:00

Buttermilk and Splotch were leading Melody, Chase, Grace, Diggy, and Minka and Digby's other kids (still don't know them if there are anymore) toward the Pet Shop.

3:00

Buttercream was leading everyone they've ever known, even Blythe and Shahruk, (should he be Ruben right now) toward the Pet Shop.

2:00

They got everyone together as fast as possible. Writer looked at his watch, and bit his lip. He could have looked at the timer, but he's not Monica. He's not a forth wall breaker.

1:00

A heavenly golden light began shining on Writer, lifting him off the ground. He panicked and began talking.

"Everyone! I'm an-"

0:00

Writer dissolved, but his last word echoed through the Pet Shop.

"Ex-angel!"

Writer appeared in the air, and landed with a thud. A hologram of a hedgehog angel appeared in front of him.

"Rachel?"

"Rachel? Who is this Rachel, Wally?"

"Easy, Buttercream. I ensure you that your husband is not cheating not you. I am merely here to inform him that his task has been fulfilled and he may stay here with his family and friends."

Everyone cheered, hugging and shouting.

"Congratulations, Wallace!"

Rachel hugged him a disappeared. Writer smiled at his family. They ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I'll never say good bye, remember that."

* * *

Hi, everyone! Guess what today is? That's right!

My Birthday!

I officially turn one more year older today! I'll be doing a lot with my family so I won't be able to do much today. But, bear with me.

But I'll have a stories posted to tomorrow! I make no promises but I'll try! If you want to give me a present, I'll accept it in the form of a story! (no slash please, you can use my OCs or yours)

Happy B-Day to me!


End file.
